Skater Shadowing
by KH freak 813
Summary: In which your country supporting you is taken to a whole other level. The top figure skaters of the world would know this for sure.


Hello readers! It's **KH freak 813** here! As of recently, I have absolutely fallen in love with Yuri on Ice! It's just too awesome _NOT_ to love and in so many ways! Since I love both this and Hetalia—yet there are hardly any crossovers between the two on this site—I decided to write my own! I hope you enjoy it! (:

This is the second with Waltzing In being the first! :D

By the way, Yuuri is the Japanese Yuri while Yuri is the Russian one! ;)

Feel free to read my other Hetalia fics if you like this one! ^_^

Thank you **Guest** for this idea! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Hetalia or Yuri on Ice. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

"Ugh. Not again."

A scowl marred the face of a certain blond Russian teenager as he dragged himself through the streets. However, he was not angry because of his countless crazy fangirls who would jump him the moment they saw him. He was not angry because he was forced to go to practice, something he hated so much. He was not angry because of his not-so-perfect step sequence he had yet to master. He wasn't angry for any of the reasons above. It was something completely different and _unnerving_. And the source had yet to vanish.

At last he reached his destination. Throwing the double-doors open, the boy trudged toward the locker room, putting his skates on before stomping his way toward the rink.

Where a certain someone was waiting for him at. "Yuri!"

"Victor." The legendary Victor Nikiforov had taken a shine to the rising star of Russia, Yuri Plisetsky. Which was why he was there.

Along with someone else. "Privet!"

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE?!" A huge guy dressed in a large coat who bore ashen hair and purple eyes stood on the other side of the space, waving in a childish manner.

Which was returned by one of them. "Nice to see you again!"

"You too Victor?!" It was as though the two were having a friendly conversation. As though they were familiar with each other.

Which creeped Yuri out to no end. "You know this guy?! And since when was he here?!"

"His name is Ivan Braginsky and he first appeared before me when I was seven after I had taken up figure skating. Since then, he has always appeared during practice, competitions, and galas I had to attend." The speaker smiled. "And he appeared the exact moment you entered the building."

A mouth dropped. "Exact moment?! But he wasn't _directly_ behind me earlier!" Green eyes widened in horror. "Are you saying he teleported here?!"

"I guess." A shrug was offered. As though this wasn't a big deal.

But it sure as heck was. "YOU GUESS—"

"HEY! NO SLACKING OFF!" And in came Yakov Feltsman. Right at that moment.

Those same green eyes threatened to pop out of their skull. "Oi! Isn't this practice private?!" Yuri gestured to the uninvited visitor. "Then why are you allowing Ivan to stay here?!"

"Ivan who?" A brow quirked. The man abruptly face-palmed. "Don't tell me Victor's told you that joke, did he?"

A jaw dropped wide open. "Joke?!"

"About how the personifications of the countries follow the top figure skaters in their lands around and can even teleport to each one if there are multiple. Apparently, Russia aka Ivan Braginsky has been following him around for nearly twenty years." Yakov sighed. "This joke had gotten old a long time ago."

And that jaw dropped into the deepest oblivion. "You mean you can't see that giant big-boned mammoth of a man standing RIGHT THERE?!" Said man only smiled at the accusatory finger jabbed at him. Which currently irked the teen more than anything.

"NO EXCUSES! GO PRACTICE!" And the coach wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

Victor smirked as he walked toward the ice. "Let's go, top figure skater."

"Soon, all will become one with Russia." Chills ran down the boy's spine as the supposed nation spoke that all with a childish smile on his face. How had Yakov not notice and Victor ignore that?!

What the heck is going on?!

* * *

"Who's there?!"

It had been a nice, peaceful day to go out on a walk and enjoy the breathtaking scenery Florence had to offer. It had been a nice day to go out on a walk. Which the Crispino siblings had been doing...until now.

Michele stood protectively over his younger sister. "Show yourselves!"

"Chigi! I knew this was a bad idea!"

"Ve~! Why do you say that fratello?"

Sara gasped in delight upon hearing those two voices. "Lovino! Feliciano! Come here!"

"What the?!" And two brunet males—one with darker hair than the other—ran over, stopping before the two.

One was far more eager than the other. "Ciao!"

"...Ciao." Guess who?

A certain someone was not happy in the least to see them. "Who are these guys?!"

"They are North and South Italy or you can call them Feliciano and Lovino Vargas!" The girl beamed. "They're siblings just like us!"

Michele gaped at the two. "What's up with those names?!"

"Well we _are_ countries." Romano scowled.

Sara giggled. "They've been watching over me ever since I started skating!"

"YOU'VE HAD STALKERS FOR THAT LONG?!" Uh oh! Overprotective brother mode activate! The two barely dodged the punch aimed straight at their jaws. "NO ONE GETS MY SISTER! YOUR LAME EXCUSE OF A REASON WON'T GET PAST ME!"

Fear overtook the pair. "B-But I'm married!"

"M-Me too!" Lovino cried.

Did the enraged overprotective brother believe them? "LIES!" Yeah...no.

Both Italies ended up fleeing the premises as fast as their legs could take them.

* * *

"Hey! What's going on?!"

"MY HOUSE!"

Strange things had been happening around Christophe Giacometti for a while. Balloons popped. Windows shattered. People shrieked. Holes that suspiciously seemed to come from bullets spontaneously appeared on surfaces tile and wood and even stone. Strange things indeed.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Ah. Now some toy heads exploded.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

And now birds took flight.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Yet only he could see the short young man with choppy blond hair in a chin-length bob cut—a white beret on top—and dark flatly colored mint green eyes who had been following him around. No one commented on the rifle the guy carried or how he always had it aimed at Chris.

The man shrugged. "I guess he's just some strange-looking cupid who holds a gun instead of a bow and tries to shoot my heart to get me to fall for him but always misses."

"THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL!" BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

Oh look. Glass hearts were broken.

* * *

"Oh. My. God."

Why today of all days? Or any day for the matter? Seung-Gil Lee had been walking his beloved pooch, wanting to avoid all contact with others...but to no avail.

Like right now. "Win for Korea! Make me proud!"

"Leave me alone!" Maybe if he ignored that voice, it would simply go away. Maybe this time around.

But no such luck. "WINS WERE MADE IN KOREA! BEAT THE SKATER FROM JAPAN UP! BEAT HIM TO THE GROUND! MOP THE FLOOR WITH HIM!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Too bad.

* * *

"Umm...are you lost ma'am?"

A person who possessed brown eyes and had long black hair tied in a ponytail and was dressed in oriental robes had been following Guang Hong Ji around for quite some time. And not for an insignificant amount. But why? Maybe she didn't know where she was going? Where she was?

Said person was not happy at what was said. At. All. "I AM MALE, NOT FEMALE-ARU! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO YOUR OWN COUNTRY-ARU! I HAD ONE TOO MANY CALL ME A WOMAN—"

"Wait what?! Country?!" Poor boy was so confused!

The rage had yet to abate. "I am Yao Wang aka China and I'M NOT A WOMAN!"

"...Okay." Well, he could have fooled anyone. He sure fooled Guang Hong.

The look of disbelief instantaneously morphed into one of absolute horror as the irate smashed his fist into a nearby tree, felling it in an instant. "I. AM. A. MAN!" There goes several more.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The hapless lad fled immediately.

* * *

"Hey dudes! The hero is here!"

The gym in the heart of Detroit was bustling with life, bustling with activity. Amidst said activity was a certain pair, and another pair watching said pair. Which became three with the addition of the newcomer.

A raven man bearing piercing black eyes turned towards the arrival, bowing respectfully. "Konnichiwa Amerika-san."

"JAPAN!" It was a wonder how no bones were crushed as the superpower gave the other a literal bone-crushing hug.

Once released from that death grip, Japan wheezed for breath, taking several moments before finally regaining the ability to speak. "...How was the skater from your place?"

"Leo de la Iglesia spent all day listening to music." America huffed. "It was no fun watching him sitting down the whole time."

Someone appearing to be a tamer version of the American, a curled ahoge amongst wavy locks sighed as he sat down with the other nations. "At least you didn't have to listen to Jean-Jacques Leroy say 'It's JJ Style!' for hours on end as he stared at himself in the mirror the entire time."

"Kanada-san." The fourth was greeted with another bow.

Said fourth beamed at that. "Being with Italy must have helped you remember my name!" Poor guy to be made happy by such a thing!

"I offer my deepest apologizes for being so forgetful in the past." The raven lowered his head in shame.

Canada laughed. "It's alright! I'm not mad!"

"You know..." A tanned guy who wore glasses began, drawing the other three's attention to him as he smiled. "I managed to take a lot of selfies with mine."

Blue eyes widened. "Phichit Chulanont?" Nod.

"But how were you able to Thailand?" The Canadian was confused. "How were you able to?"

The addressed laughed. "I revealed myself to him. Phichit was so excited to meet his own country that he wanted to take selfies with me and I obliged." He grinned. "He has a strong sense of national pride that I can't help but admire."

"Nobody else but him and us would be able to see you in the pictures though." Japan pointed out.

Thailand shrugged. "I told him that and he said he didn't care. He's just keeping them for personal use."

"I see." Curiosity abruptly overtook America. "By the way, where's the skater from your place Japan?" He couldn't help but ask.

The Japanese replied. "Katsuki-san has started a rigorous full-body workout regime to keep in top form in addition to increasing his confidence to help rid him of his anxiety." One could _swear_ red tinted his cheeks. "He's...over there."

The pair followed where the finger was pointing, eyes widening at where it was. Yuuri Katsuki moved with a grace rivaling the most stealthy of felines, flowing like the purest of water. He spun, raised his legs above his head, twirled, hung upside-down; he did all you could possibly imagine...on a pole. To think a gym would have one.

"Oh my god!" Canada gasped. "Is he pole dancing?!"

Crimson ignited pale skin. "It takes a lot of self-assurance to pursuit such a hobby, privately or not." He was redder than blood and only getting redder by the second. "No matter what, I will be proud of Katsuki-san. He is a great man with untapped potential even he doesn't know about."

"Phichit believes in him too." Thailand piped, taking pride in the man who was such close friends with the guy who held so much pride in him.

But that wasn't what America cared about at the moment. "I always knew the Japanese were party animals underneath all that stiffness!"

"...Shut up."

* * *

Translation:

•Japanese: Konnichiwa=Hello, Amerika=America, Kanada=Canada

•Italian: fratello=brother, Ciao=Hello

•Russian: Privet=Hi

How was it?

 **Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


End file.
